The Hat
by Stressed-lizard
Summary: did you ever wonder why is Julian's hat so important to him?


it was a normal day, just like any other, a tall man was looking for something in the living room  
-Honey have you seen my hat?  
a negative response from his wife made him think, when a giggle emerged from behind the couch, the mystery was solved.  
-alright then, i think i'll have to look somewhere else...  
the man approached slowly to the couch, another giggle could be heard, he quickly catched the thief in a hug, his son Julian.  
-Julian, what did i tell you about taking my hat without permission?  
his voice was soft, it wasn't a threat.  
-i'm sorry dad  
the squeaky voice of his son made the man happy there was no way to be mad at the little boy  
-daddy?  
-Yes son?  
-Can i borrow your hat today?  
the man thought for a while, this wasn't an ordinary hat, it was his lucky hat, and he had to go to his job as a magician in a few minutes.  
-but my little bat, that's my lucky hat, i need it  
a disappointed face made the man think again, it wouldn't hurt to use a different hat today  
-Okay buddy, you can use it today  
the little boy was really excited, he jumped to the floor to run in circles  
-Mom! mom! dad let me use his hat today!  
-that's nice sweetie.  
before going to his job, the man crouched to be at his son's height, with one hand he stopped the boy to make him look at his face.  
-Julian...that hat is really important to me, you get that?  
-Yes dad.  
-it's my lucky hat, take care of it, ok?  
-yes dad  
-you can use it until i come back.  
with that said, the man exited the house, Julian went to his mom's car, she was taking him to the day care as usual, everything went normal, when it was time to go home, he sat down and waited for his mom just like every day, but she didn't show up, the kid spent half hour waiting for her.  
finally after another half hour his mom showed, he entered the car but something was different. there wasn't a "how was your day?" or a "what do you want to eat for dinner?"  
in fact, his mom was completely silent.  
-Mom? are you okay? mom?  
the woman took a few minutes to respond, she wasn't okay, but she didn't know how to explain what happened. then she started to cry.  
-sweetie...daddy...  
julian couldn't understand, what happened? why was she crying?  
see her mom cry scared him, did he do something wrong?  
-Mom?  
-i-it's not your fault sweetie...  
the rest of the trip was silent, julian tried to understand, he tried really hard, what was she talking about? that wasn't the only weird thing, they weren't going home, they were going to somewhere else.  
-where are we going mom?  
-to the hospital...  
-why?  
no response.  
she parked the car and exited the car with his son  
-julian...sweetie, your father had an accident...  
the boy didn't say anything, an accident? is he ok? he had accidents before, broken bones, cuts, it was normal, why is it so important now?  
he had to wait in a hallway, everything was white and scary, the silence was only interrupted by some stranger's coughs, maybe someone sneezing, after a few minutes his mom let him see his dad.  
-dad?  
-yes little bat?  
the boy froze at the sight of his father, he was in one of the hospital beds, with wires connecting him to a weird Tv emitting beeping sounds, he ran to hug his dad.  
-DAD! this is my fault! i borrowed your lucky hat!  
-No no, is not you fault...  
the man tried to be strong and comfort his son, caressing his hair.  
-it was just an accident...  
-Dad...are you gong to die?  
it was a common question every kid made in these situations, julian didn't know about the truth, the father didn't know how to reply the question. thankfully julian interrupted him.  
-take your hat dad...  
the man stared at the hat his son placed next to him, the truth was, he wasn't going to use it. a few tears escaped from his eyes, he wasn't ready to go, he didn't want to leave his son and his wife, why life did this to him? but he couldn't cry now, not in front of julian.  
-J-julian...  
-yes dad?  
-i...i'll stay here for a while...could you...take care of my hat?  
-but dad...  
-don't worry... you can give it back later...  
-i'll take care of you hat dad  
the nurse came to the room to say the visit hour was over, before exiting the room Julian turned around to see his dad one more time.  
will you come back home?  
his dad looked at him, he was so innocent.  
-yes...  
but he didn't, he never did.


End file.
